Impmons Tamer
by Firehedgehog
Summary: The story of Impmons past and why he is as we know him now. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

Well I thought I might as well write a third season digimon story, and 

Impmon came to mind and what happened to his partner and why he's this 

way... a small mini series.

Impmons Tamer

By firehedgehog

Chapter One

      A young child of six looked at a white ceiling sadly, he had lived in the 

hospital for as long as he could remember. He had a terrible illness that 

made him terribly ill alot, because of that the child couldn't go outside and 

play with other children.

      He was terribly alone, as long as he remembered the only people he 

had seen were doctors and nurses... the people on TV didn't count. His 

parents had stopped visiting when he was an infant but they still payed his 

hospital bills, but that didn't give him the love and attention he needed.

      The boy climbed out of bed and walked to the mirror of his room, a 

small child with naturally slightly tanned skin, ebony black hair and blue 

eyes looked back... around his neck he wore a bandana a doctor had given 

him once.

      "I wonder whats it like to have friends, even cartoon people have 

friends," he said sadly, he then yawned and he realized that he was very 

tired. He trudged to bed and pulled the covers over his thin body, he hated 

to become cold while he slept.... finally he fell into his dreams.

***

      "Hi," a voice said, the boy turned his dream body towards the voice. In 

the dream he was in a hospital still, but everything was almost like a 

computer would animate them.

       A strange creature stood there, he was up to the boys waist and black 

almost everywhere. He reminded the boy of those digimon creatures on the 

TV show, a strange picture of a face was on the creatures chest and eyes as 

blue as his own looked back.

      "Hi, who are you?" he asked, the creature grinned and walked over to 

the small boy.

      "I'm Impmon and I was created in your mind by your need of 

friendship, whats your name?" the creature now known as Impmon said, the 

boy gigled liking the creature.

      "I'm Raimu, thats what the dctors call me," the boy said with a giggle, 

after the introduction Impmon then showed him around the dream hospital.

      "Impmon, are you a digimon like in the show and in the game?" Raimu 

asked awhile later, the small creature blinked.

      "I'm a dream friend for you Raimu, you created me as a digimon so I 

am a digimon," Impmon said, Raimu giggled and hugged the digimon.

      "I wish you were real so we could play all the time Impmon, then I 

won't be so alone," Raimu said sadly, he then gave a small yelp once he 

realized he was starting to wake up.

      "Raimu," Impmon said sadly as the dream started to fade away, he 

reachd for the digimon not wanting to leave and just before the dream faded 

totally they touched.

      "Impmon."

***

      Raimu woke up with salty tears dried to his face, he quickly wiped 

them off with his left hand. It was then he noticed that he had something 

tightly clenched in his right hand, curious he opened his hand and gasped.

      In his hand was a digivice but different then the ones on TV, the word 

'D-arc' came to his mind. It was silvery in color except it was trimmed with 

yellow, he looked at it.

      "A D-Arc.... but digimon are just creatures on TV.... how could I get 

one?" Raimu asked himself in awe, he then gave a small yelp as the D-Arc 

flashed filling the room with light.

      "Awww," a startled voice said and it wasn't his own, when the light 

cleared he got the shock of his life. Laying across the bed was a familliar 

creature, it slowly got up and looked around the room in shock.... when it 

came to face Raimu its face filled with joy.

      "Raimu... I'm real, I'm a real live digimon now," Impmon said total awe 

in his voice, with a happy cry the two hugged.

      "I'm your digimon now," Impmon whispered into his ears "You'll never 

have to be alone ever again," he continmued, Raimu smiled.

      "Thank you Impmon, thankyou for being my friend," Raimu said 

happily as they hugged, it was a happy moment for the lonely child and the 

newly created digimon.

TBC

Okay i need reviews to find out what you think of the story so far, and yes I 

know Impmon was OOC but this is in thw beginning and lots of things can 

change before he met the digimon tamers.


	2. Chapter 2

This chapter only came out if i felt i got enough reviews, please say you like 

the story and yes i already know my grammer sucks and I should preread it.

Impmons Tamer

By Firehedgehog

Chapter Two

      Impmon frowned at the book he was learning to read, Raimu had 

convinced him that he should know how to read... he said reading would help 

him in the human world. Of course he hmself had no intention of going out 

into the world, he was quite happy to stay with Raimu. 

      He had told Raimu that but the human had giggled and told him that 

there were always chances he had to go to the big wide world, to prepare he 

had to learn everything he could.

      The book he was reading was a gaigin book called 'The wizard of Oz,' 

of course he thought that whoever had written the book was nuts. Who had 

ever heard of magic shoes, it was so stupid.

      "Raimu, whatwhat are these words?" he asked, Raimu giggled and 

looked over the digimons shoulder.

      "It says 'the cowardly lion'," Raimu said, this caused the demon like 

digimn to start laughing and also Raimu to laugh.

      "Who wrote this book, a frogmon," he crowed, he had found that he 

knew all about the real digital world and other digimon... he figured that he 

knew because Raimu had wanted him to know.

      "Who knows, but they had to be silly to write this story," Raimu said 

giggling, the small digimon also giggled.

      "Its getting dark out Raimu, we should go to sleep before one of the 

nurses yells at you to go to sleep," Impmon said, Raimu nodded and they 

both climbed into bed. 

      Impmon smiled as he got comfortable next to his human, soon small 

fragile arms hugged him as Raimu fell asleep.

      'I don't know what I'd do without you' Impmon thought happily, he 

loved Raimu with all his heart and would never leave his tamer.

***

      Morning came with the feeling of sunlight on Impmons face, he 

yawned and rolled over to watch his sleeping human. While sleeping he 

couldn't actualy see how fragile Raimu actually was, he looked so peaceful 

and calm. 

      As if his thought had woken him blue eyes opened, Impmon smiled at 

the now awake human child.

      "Morning sleepy head, the nurse with the breakfast should be here 

soon," Impmon said, since he had become real the digimon had gotten use to 

playing stuffed toy when grownups were about. 

      The only times the two were seperat was when the adults took him 

for medicle treatments, he so worried about Raimu during those times.

      "I'm hungry," Raimu said between yawns, Impmons smiled as his 

stomach also gave a slight grumble. Somehow Raimu had convinced the 

nurses to make his food bigger, he always got enough food for both of them.

      "Dinner," a friendly voice said, with those words Impmon played 

stuffed toy as the nurse came inside and gave Raimu his breakfast and then 

left closing the door behind her.

      "Heres your share," Raimu said and Impmon smiled, they then ate 

happily togeather. He found humans food interesting, humans seemed to like 

things of many flavors and were never satisfied with the ones they had.

      "Yummy," Raimu said, after that the two settled down to watch there 

morning cartoons which included reruns of 'Digimon Adventures'.

***

      "Raimu?" Impmon asked later the day, the small child smiled at him.

      "Yeah?" Raimu said.

      "When you leave the hospital what will we do?" he asked, he knew 

that one day Raimu had to get better and they would leave this white walled 

place.

      "I'll take you swimming, and ice skating and we'll even take a bus 

ride," Raimu said happily at the thought, Impmon smiled thinking how fun 

those things could be.

      "Really, you'd actually take me all those places with you?" he asked 

happily, Raimu smiled.

      "I promise, your my best friend so of course I would," Raimu said 

cheerfully, Impmon gave a small cry of happiness at the promise.

      "Your the best Raimu, I can't wait," he said his blue eyes twinking in 

glee, Raimu also gave a happy smile.

      "I can't wait either, one day I'll be allowed to do what other kids do all 

the time," Raimu said, Impmon smiled glad that oneday he would explore the 

outside world.

***

      The next day was the same as always, they got up and ate breakfast 

followed by cartoons, then they would play games. 

      In the afternoon they would read books the nurses provided Raimu, 

Impmon knew that Raimu was very intelligent for his age and that was why 

many of the bookss were for older ages.

      While everyday was almost the same these were the time Impmon 

enjoyed the most, time with his tamer was always special to him.... he never 

wanted to give it up.

TBC

Next chapter will probably be the last, but I'm warning you there is a sad 

ending to the fic..... isn't Impmon cute.


	3. Chapter 3

I forgot to tell you all in the first chapter, this takes place in a alternate dimention then the digimon sereies we see on TV. This is the end of the mini-series and also the longest part... if all goes well I might make another series with Impmon and what could happen after this series or what could happen in the digimon Tamers series.

Impmons Tamer

By firehedgehog

Chapter Three

     Raimu slept peacefully under the watchful eye of his digimon 

companion, they had been togeather over a year now and the small human child was seven years old. 

     The two had grown very close during that time, both hoped that someday soon Raimu could go outside and do all the things normal children did.

     Every now and then Impmon actually felt digimon enter the human plane of existance, even though he had been created different then them he knew that he was the same as them.

     Impmon smiled and ran a paw through Raimus hair, he didn't know what he would do without his tamer.... if something happened it would rip him in two.

     'Then I have to make sure nothing happens to him, Raimu is a special child' he thought softly, he curled up next to the human boy and fell asleep also.

***

     Impmon knew he was dreaming, it was easy to telll... he had once been a dream creature of Raimu's mind so he could tell. He found himself floating above a city, the buildings were so tall, and there were so many people.

     It confused him though, he had never been outside the hospital room because he was always with Raimu.... so how could he know what a city looked like.

     Then a gentle wind pushed him deeper into the city and he came to a stop, down below a area of the city was almost totally destroyed... he gasped as he saw a group of figures appear in the dream there.

     One was a boy years older then Raimu with mop like brown hair with goggles in them, behind him was a strange dinosaur like digimon with wing like ears. 

     The second was a blue haired boy with deep grey eyes, on his 

shoulders a digimon that looked like a rabbit or dog sat.

     The last human was a girl with deep purple eyes and a determined look on her face, behind her was a fox digimon who also had a determined look on her face.

     "Whats going on, why am I seeing this?" Impmon asked himself, he then gave a yell as a strong wind suddenly pushed him back and just as he was about to hit a wall...

***

     Impmon woke up with a start breathing heavily, never before had he had a dream such as that. It had been different, almost like he was seeing something that was to happen.

     'If so why was I in the city, and why wasn't Raimu there?' Impmon thought to himself, he sighed and after making sure Raimu was atill asleep cuddled closer to the human and fell asleep.

***

     Impmon woke up with a start when the door to the hospital room suddenly slammed open, his eyes opened startled. There stood someone he had never seen before, he was middle aged with brown hair and balding at the top and he had black eyes. 

     Impmon wrinkled his nose as a disgusting smell filled the air, he knew it was alcohol because once a doctor had drank some before seeing Raimu and had told him what the smell was.

     'Who is he, he isn't any of the doctors' Impmon thought, his thoughts instantly froze as the man drew out a large silvery knife from his clothing.

     When the man began to advance Impmon leapt up waking Raimu in 

the process, knowing that he had to protect Raimu he jumped at the man gathering fire in his hands.

     "Monster," the man shouted slamming his arm against Impmon, 

Impmon gave a grunt as his body flew across the room and hit a wall causing him to become dizzy and unfocused.

***

     Mitsudo Otori grinned as he slammed the demon creature against a wall putting it out of commision, he then once advanced against the fragile boy ahead of him. He in fact was the father of the child and forced to pay the hospital bill for him, the kid was a financial drain and nothing but trouble.

     He had gotten quite drunk after seeing the last bill, it would set them back for awhile. It was then that he had gotten a great idea, he would sneak into the hospital and kill the financial drain... everything would be alright for the family then and he could pay for his eldests collage education.

     "Rotting pest," he snarled grabbing the kid, he heard bones snap in the boys arm as he grabbed him. Raimu squirmed under him but Otori didn't let him ger away, finally he was in position and he slammed the knife into the 

child's chest.

     He laughed gleefully as blood squirted though the air pointing his face in scarlet red, with a light head he got up and headed to the door to escape before security got there.

***

     "You monster, murderer," Impmon screamed once he could move 

again, the human adult had killed his tamer and he couldn't let him go. With a terrible rage he let a fireball bigger then he had ever thought he could, the man screamed as it razed across his body but not killing him.... but he would kill this murderer.

     "Impmon..." a soft voice said, it was very low that he almost never heard it but he did.... it was Raimu and he was still alive.

     "Raimu," he said rushing to his friend, the boy looked even more fragile then before and that knife sticking out of his chest probably didn't help. With a grunt he managed to get the knife out, he tried to stop the blood from rushing out but his paws were too small.

     "I'm sorry," Raimu said, he coughed and blood flecked the boys lower face now.

     "No live, you promised we would leave the hospital and do all those fun things together," Impmon said tears flowing down his face, he sobbed knowing that there was nothing he could do.

     "Sorry," Raimu said, weakly he raised his arms and tugged his 

bandana around his neck off. To Impmons shock Raimu put it around his own neck, he then smiled sadly.

     "Its my time Impmon but it isn't yours, I always knew I would die.... I'll be waiting for you when its your time," Raimu said touching the digimons face sadly, then he took his last breath and his hand dropped silently as his blue eyes closed for the final time.

     "You lied, you lied.... you promised we would always be together," he cried his heart torn in half by his grief, he then heard security of the hospital coming and knew it was time to go.

     He took one last look at Raimu, then with a strangled cry slipped out the window into the unknown.

***

     "I'm saying goodbye to this place Raimu, it has to many memories now. I'm going to find out what that last dream meant, but I'm never going to let anyone close ever again or love anyone cause they could die like you. I'm going to find a way to digivolve so that I can be stronger, never will I be weak and die like you," Impmon said sadly, he was standing in front of a new grave.

     Beneath the soil he knew Raimu's body rested, he knew that he didn't want to die so he had to become stronger to survive. Gently he placed yellow flowers on the grave knowing that it had been his tamers favorite, inside the bandana he now wore he had his partners D-Arc even if he knew it wouldn't work anymore.

     "I love you Raimu my creator and best friend, I'll never forget you... no one will ever be able to take your place," he whispered tears falling down his face, with those last words the digimon leapt into trees nearby and started running away from this place of death.

THE END

Yes it is the end of this mini-series, I hope you liked it and please tell me to write another series continuing on this storyline and it will also explain why we saw that scene with Impmon with the little kids in the series.


End file.
